


how much to give & how much to take

by orphan_account



Series: bend & break; give & take [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Collars, Discipline, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Gags, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Video, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he sees the white-blond hair peek from behind Matt’s broad torso, Andrew doesn't want to believe his eyes at first. He swallows hard. It can't be Aaron. It isn't possible. But sure enough, his brother has a thick, black, leather collar around his neck - and the leash in Matt's hand is hooked to it. Andrew sees red.--“That...that kiss,” Aaron says slowly. Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. “Why did you do that?” He's been curious about it since it happened, honestly. That sort of conversation isn't one for a text or an audience, though, so Aaron has kept it to himself. Now is as good a time as any to ask, since they are in a semi-private place and no one can really overhear them.--“While y'all are gone, I want to know if I have permission to ask Andrew to dom me,” Aaron says. His voice is quiet - even Andrew hadn't been able to do anything about that. He does keep his eyes on them, though, even when they stop what they're doing to look at him.“Any particular reason?” Dan asks. “I'm not saying no. I'm just curious.”Aaron shrugs. “He's alone for two more weeks. Pretty sure he misses Neil, even if I know he'd never actually admit that.” Aaron flushes dark pink. “And I want him to.”





	how much to give & how much to take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina/gifts).



> written as a gift!~ ♥♥
> 
> ngl, i struggled with the end bit of this sooo bad. i hope that doesn't show through too much. anyway, mind the tags and enjoy! 
> 
> (the last section of this fic takes place after 16 of sugar&spice, jsyk. chapter 17 of sugar&spice will pick up after that scene, but i kept them separate bc it's not exactly necessary to read this chapter before reading ch17 and this was a special request. the twink seth is playing with in the very beginning of the fic is neil - i just didn't name him.)
> 
> also! title from "i found" by amber run...bc reasons

Andrew lounges on the second floor at Eden's with a drink in his hand, mostly watching Seth and his cute new twink fuck around. His own - temporary - sub is currently acting as his footrest. The kid was just 19 and mouthy as fuck, so Andrew figured he could teach the little shit some discipline even if he won't fuck him. He has a few more creative ideas for what to do with him later bouncing around in his mind. They pair well with the comfort that comes from his cushy position at the law firm as a junior partner - and the knowledge that he's just signed on with Ichirou Moriyama to act as his counsel when needed. It's mostly reviewing contracts that keep some of the shadier aspects of his business just this side of legal, but the paychecks that come with it are…nice.

The floor below is packed full of other people, and Andrew is glad for his spot in the VIP lounge. Boyd introduced him to Allison, and Allison took care of things from there. Andrew still isn't sure what to make of Boyd half the time, but as far as overgrown golden retriever puppies go, Boyd isn't bad. As far as Andrew knows, Boyd is also a Dom, though he leans more toward the aspect of a switch, especially when it comes to the way he acts with his partner, Dan. Dan doesn't like Andrew much, but Andrew doesn't particularly care. He's used to people not liking him.

When he sees Dan come up to the second floor, though, he gives her a nod. She returns it. That's usually about the limit of their interactions. Matt keeps them in close proximity to each other some nights, but they usually don't bother with each other. Andrew wonders vaguely where her giant is since he's never seen either of them here alone. He catches sight of Matt a moment later, coming up the stairs. He has a chain leash in his hand, which is interesting. Andrew wonders who they've added.

When he sees the white-blond hair peek from behind Matt’s broad torso, Andrew doesn't want to believe his eyes at first. He swallows hard. It can't be Aaron. It isn't possible. But sure enough, his brother has a thick, black, leather collar around his neck - and the leash in Matt's hand is hooked to it. Andrew sees red.

He slams his glass on the table beside his chair and stomps his boots into the floor. Aaron hasn't spotted him yet, but that will change soon enough. Andrew ignores his sub entirely. He hasn't given him a command to move yet, so if the little shit knows what's best for him, he won't budge. Andrew stalks over to Matt, keeping his face blank and forcing his rage deep inside where he won't unleash it on anyone else.

“Boyd,” Andrew says to draw Matt's attention to him. Aaron looks at him too, and his eyes go wide at the sight of his twin. They haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately. Matt gives Andrew a sheepish grin and rubs at the back of his neck.

“Hey, Andrew,” Matt says with a small, nervous laugh. “Uh…”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Aaron asks hotly.

“I might ask you the same question,” Andrew says, flicking a look over at him. He can't quite fight the sneer at his lips. “And collared by Boyd no less.”

Aaron flushes pink. He always was an easy read. “Fuck you, Andrew. You don't know anything.”

“Hush,” Matt chides gently, tugging on the collar. Aaron snaps his mouth shut against whatever he was about to say next and stares down at the floor. Fresh rage sparks within Andrew. He despises the way Aaron cowers like that. Matt looks at Andrew. “Dan and Aaron and I have been together for a while now. We just finally decided to bring him here for the first time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

Matt does sound genuinely apologetic, but that doesn't mean much to Andrew. Andrew turns away from them and leaves before he can do something stupid - like get himself kicked out for smashing Matt's face in. He goes to the bar and orders another drink, then he sits in his chair. He isn't interested in the mouthy sub anymore. He sends the little shit away, telling him that tonight isn't a good night for him. The kid tries to argue, but Andrew shoots him a flat look, so the kid flips him off and heads downstairs to, hopefully, find someone else to play with him for the evening. Andrew doesn't care.

He can't look away from Aaron. He kneels between Dan and Matt at their table, his tattered jeans showing off far more skin that Andrew is accustomed to seeing from him. Andrew figures the jeans were Dan's choice. Even Aaron's shirt is much tighter than anything Aaron usually wears. Normally, it's hard to tell that Aaron is built exactly as Andrew is, but with the way he is dressed tonight, it's impossible not to see. Andrew watches as Dan combs her fingers through Aaron's hair, and Aaron leans into the touch with a soft, blissful expression on his face.

How interesting, Andrew thinks, that they should be twins and yet wind up on opposite ends of this sort of spectrum. Aaron is obviously incredibly receptive to every touch from Dan or Matt. Andrew feels almost betrayed that he never knew this about Aaron, but he supposes he has only himself to blame for that. He never made any effort to try to figure it out, did he? Should it really come as any surprise after how submissive Aaron had become after his mother?

That feeling of betrayal sits in Andrew's stomach and sours the liquor he adds on top of it. He disregards his drink when it gives him no satisfaction. Aaron keeps catching him staring, but Andrew isn't doing anything to hide it, and he doesn't look away. Andrew hates how easily Aaron submits to Dan and Matt, how it takes them no effort at all to coax him to his feet. They strip him bare for all to see, and Andrew wants to murder them both. How dare they touch what's his?

“Are you ready, honey?” Dan asks with a smile.

Aaron gives her a small, hesitant nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” Matt says, rubbing his hand down Aaron's back to his ass. “We are going to show everyone how well you listen, just like we discussed. Okay?” Aaron nods again, and Matt kisses him gently.

Dan grabs the empty chair beside her and stands. She carries it with her to the center of the bar area as others finally begin to pay attention to what's happening. Andrew folds his arms across his chest as he watches Matt tug Aaron along behind him by his leash - which is the only thing Aaron is currently wearing. Nudity has never been anything special in Eden's. No one bats an eye at it. But for Andrew to see his twin naked and already half-hard is disturbing. Not because of the nakedness, and not because Aaron is his twin. The disturbing part comes in when Andrew considers how the signs for Aaron's penchant for submission were always right there in front of his face, and he just didn't want to open his eyes and see it.

Dan has Aaron lay over the seat of the chair. It isn't a comfortable position by any means, as the chair is too tall for Aaron to sit on his knees, but it's too low for him to just bend over it. He has to arch his back and spread his legs to manage the exact position she demands of him. She crosses Aaron's arms behind his back and Matt stands at Aaron's side to tie them with some sort of soft tie. Aaron doesn't struggle at all, he doesn't even test the strength of the bonds. Then Dan spreads Aaron's ass cheeks and Andrew realizes that Aaron has a plug in his ass.

It's almost too much - Andrew wants to shout at them for pushing Aaron into this shit, for forcing him to submit to them and put himself on display like this. But Aaron isn't struggling, doesn't look upset at all. He looks embarrassed, but that isn't a surprise. Aaron has the softest, sweetest moan as Dan pulls the plug from his ass. Andrew wants to hit something - or someone. Preferably Matt.

Dan pushes three fingers deep into Aaron's ass while Matt stands near Aaron's head. Matt unzips his jeans and grips Aaron's hair tightly, dragging Aaron's head up to Matt's cock. If either of them hurt Aaron, Andrew will kill them without hesitation. But as he watches Aaron take nearly all of Matt's cock down his throat, and Dan works a fourth finger into Aaron's ass, he knows they aren't hurting him - even by Aaron's standards.

Andrew can't look away from Aaron while Dan works her entire fist into his ass and Matt builds up to a steady rhythm of fucking Aaron's throat. If it was anyone else between them, it would be a great little show. Since it is Aaron, Andrew just feels more anger leech through him. He watches as Dan fists Aaron while Matt finally comes down Aaron's throat. Matt kisses his cheeks and forehead after, praising him gently. Aaron, who is quivering in place but still not moving otherwise, still has yet to come. Only after Dan eases her fist out of Aaron's ass and they make him stand upright and give him only a verbal command to come - no other touches or anything, does Andrew realize he's jealous.

Ever since Andrew first found out about Aaron's existence at the tender age of sixteen, he's done all he can to protect his twin. He got himself locked up, then when he moved in with Aaron, he killed their mother. He played fucking exy for five years to ensure Aaron got a scholarship to a good college. He's done everything he can, sacrificed everything, all for the sake of his twin. Andrew has and will do anything for Aaron.

Once Aaron comes, Dan and Matt take him over to the side again and gently clean him up and dress him. Matt tugs one of his hoodies over Aaron's head and piles him on the small couch along the wall. Dan leaves Aaron with a soft kiss, but she only goes so far as the cluster of tall tables to talk to Allison. Matt keeps Aaron company for a few minutes, then it looks as if he asks if Aaron wants anything. Aaron nods, so Matt leaves him alone and goes to the bar.

Andrew stands and walks over to Aaron. Aaron gives him a slow blink. “What?” he sounds only marginally snappish.

“Care to share when your interest in BDSM began?” Andrew asks coolly.

Aaron sighs. “I've kind of always been into it,” Aaron mutters. “Why do you care anyway? You've always been so obsessed with who I decide to fuck. What gives you the right to be so fucking possessive?”

Andrew bends down and grips Aaron's chin in one hand, but his grasp is light and gentle. “You are my brother,” Andrew says quietly. He takes a long, slow breath, then leans forward and kisses Aaron's lips very gently. “You are mine. I dislike when people touch my things.”

Aaron just stares at him. He doesn't say a word as Andrew brushes his thumb over Aaron's bottom lip. He stands again just as Matt joins them. Aaron doesn't look away from Andrew, even for his Dom. Andrew flicks a casual look at Matt, then returns his stare to Aaron.

“If they hurt you, I will kill them.”

With that, he turns and walks away. He stops by the bar on the first floor to pay his tab, then he heads outside. He slides into the driver's seat of his brand new Maserati and grabs his cigarettes. He doubts Aaron's relationship with Dan and Matt will be easy for him to stomach for a while yet, but he and Aaron came to an understanding a while back. He has to let Aaron make his own decisions. He will still be there though, ready to crush anyone who dares hurt his twin.

* * *

Aaron doesn't go to Eden's alone. Not usually, anyway. Dan and Matt are out of town for work, though, and Aaron is bored with nothing to do. It's been a while since he went the first time, and he's been back several times since. He has his own VIP pass to access the top floor and everything. So Aaron dresses in something midway between what Dan would choose for him and what he would choose for himself. He adds his collar and leaves their newly-shared apartment.

Lately, Aaron hasn't been able to get Andrew's kiss and words out of his head. He catches himself rubbing his lips and thinking of the way Andrew stared at him all night that first night. It weirded him out at first - the staring. Andrew usually doesn't give anything so much of his attention. But Andrew has actually been texting him lately. It isn't much, really, and it's not like they have extended conversations or anything, but it's more than what Aaron's had out of him in a long while…

Eden's isn't as busy tonight as it usually is, but Aaron doesn't hang around on the bottom floor. He doesn't want anyone thinking he's available. Some people don't understand that his collar means he's spoken for, that it's not just an indication that he's a sub. When Aaron gets to the top floor, he buys himself a drink at the bar and retreats to a table to watch the others. Thanks to Dan and Matt, he knows a lot of them. They'll send friendly nods or waves his way, but no one goes out of their way to come speak to him. That's fine by Aaron. He doesn't really want them to bother him.

A Domme is spanking her pet off to one side. Aaron isn't sure why. He can't quite tell if it's a punishment or not. From where he's sitting, it looks like the girl is enjoying it entirely too much for it to be a punishment. He resents that he can't enjoy that sort of thing, but Dan and Matt don't seem to mind. They work around what he can and can't handle. He's discovered more about what he actually enjoys because of them than he ever found out on his own. Limits he thought he had have been pushed well beyond what he thought he could handle or have become almost nonexistent. He's glad for it, honestly. They're so good to him…

He misses when Andrew gets to the second floor, but he doesn't miss Andrew taking a seat at his table. Aaron only flinches because he didn't expect anyone to sit so close to him without warning. Andrew takes a slow sip of his drink, then sets the glass on the table.

“Where are the other two?” Andrew asks.

“Chicago,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “They had a work thing.” He drags his finger through the condensation on his glass. “I moved in with them, you know.” He doesn't think he's told Andrew that yet. Last Andrew knew, he was staying with Katelyn. He still hasn't quite recovered emotionally from his apartment burning down, but he's getting there.

“Boyd told me,” Andrew says. He scoffs. “He thought he should inform me of that since he kept his partnership with you a secret for so long.”

“Are you still giving him shit for that?” Aaron asks with a sneer. “Get over it, Andrew.”

“I am not,” Andrew says with a shrug. “Boyd is the one who feels unreasonably guilty. Do not blame me for that.”

Aaron bites back on a retort. He has learned to keep his mouth shut when he knows it won't do him any good to argue. Arguing with Andrew is nearly always pointless. He squints at Andrew for a moment.

“That...that kiss,” he says slowly. Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. “Why did you do that?” He's been curious about it since it happened, honestly. That sort of conversation isn't one for a text or an audience, though, so Aaron has kept it to himself. Now is as good a time as any to ask, since they are in a semi-private place and no one can really overhear them.

“I told you then,” Andrew says, “you are mine.” He leans a little closer. “I wanted to ensure you understood what that meant.”

Aaron swallows hard. He opens his mouth, closes it, and tries again. “What does it mean?”

Andrew flicks his fingers at Aaron. “If you cannot figure that out for yourself, then any explanation I try to give will not help you.” Aaron falters at that cryptic answer. “Try again.”

That makes Aaron pause for a moment. Does Andrew really mean that he would be Aaron's Dom? Surely not. That's… Aaron flushes. Andrew is his brother - his twin - and yet, Aaron thinks, he wouldn't mind so much. Probably. He's seen how Andrew is with some of the subs he'll play with for a little while. He is harsh and demanding and wholly unforgiving. Aaron isn't sure he and Andrew would even work together. He pushes that thought away. He has Dan and Matt. He doesn't need another Dom.

“Will you kiss me again?” Aaron asks in a voice that's barely more than a whisper. Andrew just stares at him for a while, long enough that Aaron is sure he's going to say no. To his surprise, though, Andrew leans over in his chair and grips the back of Aaron's neck to drag him closer. Their lips slot together in a hot, burning kiss that leaves Aaron gasping and feeling lightheaded.

But then Andrew gentles the kiss, and rather than biting fire, it feels more like lava that pours into Aaron and melts him from the inside. He moans softly into it as he curves into Andrew. He knows better than to touch - Andrew had told him not to when he first came to live with Aaron, and Aaron never once tried. This might be one of the only times they've shared any physical contact. Aaron lets Andrew lick into his mouth and move him even closer. It's heaven, maybe.

Andrew pulls away from Aaron's lips, but his hand remains firm on the back of Aaron's neck. Andrew stares at Aaron's eyes, then down to his mouth. He curls his fingers in Aaron's collar. “You could have come to me.”

Aaron flushes. “I didn't even know I liked this shit until a few years ago. Not...not really.” Aaron drops his eyes. “Besides, you…” His breath hitches. “You're a sadist. I'm...I'm not masochistic enough for that.”

“I could have given you what you needed,” Andrew says. Aaron's eyes dart up to his then away again quickly. “I still could.”

“Andrew.” Aaron's breath hitches. “I - I'm with Dan and Matt.” He frowns as Andrew takes his hand away from his neck. “They...they're important to me.”

“I will not try to take them from you,” Andrew says softly. “But if you ever need anything they cannot or will not provide, come to me first.” Aaron looks up at Andrew again and nods. This isn't quite a deal, but Aaron knows how seriously Andrew takes things like this.

They don't say much else to each other for the night, but Aaron is content to sit with his brother in silence. They don't touch again, either, at least not until Aaron decides to head home. He's got a pleasant buzz from the several drinks he's consumed, but he isn't too drunk to manage the way back to his and Dan’s and Matt's apartment. He makes his way to the bar and pays his tab, but to his surprise, Andrew follows him and hands over a black credit card before Aaron can get out his wallet.

“Don't pay for my shit,” Aaron grumbles, but it's half-hearted at best.

“I will do as I like,” Andrew says with an easy shrug. Aaron rolls his eyes. “Come on. I will take you home.”

“I can -”

“Do not argue with me.” Andrew's voice drops into something lower and rougher and distinctly different. It sends chills up Aaron's spine. Good ones. He thinks this might be the voice Andrew uses with his subs to give them commands. Andrew really shouldn't speak to him like that - not...not right now, not when he's alone and half-drunk and already making stupid decisions.

Aaron swallows hard and nods his agreement. He can't argue with Andrew, not when he speaks in that voice. Andrew takes his card back and slips it into his wallet, signs his receipt and adds a tip, then he faces Aaron again. He hooks his fingers in the ring on Aaron's collar.

“I will take you home, you will not argue with me again, and you will say thank you when we get there. Understood?”

“Yes,” Aaron breathes. He drops his eyes to the floor. “You'll take me home, I won't argue, and I'll say thanks when we get there.”

Andrew grips Aaron's chin and lifts Aaron's head so that he is forced to look at him. “Good boy,” Andrew says quietly. “Let's go.” He drops his hand and walks around Aaron, leading the way down to the first floor. It takes Aaron a moment to collect himself, but he follows as soon as he does. Thankfully, Andrew didn't get too far ahead of him during that short time.

They get out to Andrew's shiny new car, and Andrew drives Aaron to his new apartment in silence. Aaron keeps his arms folded tightly across his stomach. He doesn't know what to do or what to say, so he doesn't do anything and he keeps quiet. Andrew parks his car in the parking garage under the building in Matt's usual spot. He doesn't cut the engine, so Aaron assumes he isn't going to get out.

“Thanks for driving me home,” Aaron mumbles. He can't make himself look at Andrew - not because he's embarrassed or ashamed or anything like that. He just has a hard time with authority figures. He craves the praise he earns from his perfect obedience, but he can't look Dan and Matt in the eye during these times either.

He hears Andrew shift in his seat. The next thing he knows, Andrew has both of his hands on Aaron's face. Andrew pulls him closer for another soft kiss, one that leaves Aaron feeling lightheaded. Aaron clenches his own arms, needing to make sure he doesn't fuck up and try to wrap his arms around Andrew's neck like he so desperately wants to.

When Andrew finally pulls away, he tells Aaron, “Go to bed.” Aaron nods mutely. He struggles with the door handle for a moment, but he finally gets the door open. He almost stumbles as he stands and makes his first couple of steps, but he saves himself with the edge of the door. Aaron manages to shut the door and get himself to the elevator before he sinks against the wall to just breathe. He composes himself in time to get off the elevator and make his way down the hall to his apartment, then he collapses on the couch once he locks the door behind himself.

Andrew had offered to be his Dom. Aaron doesn't quite know what to make of that. He feels flushed all over and too warm, which is unusual since he's nearly always cold. He wriggles out of his jeans and his long-sleeved shirt. He's tempted to text Dan and Matt and ask if he can get himself off - he isn't allowed without their permission, of course - but he doesn't bother. It's not like he needs it. Instead, he thinks about Andrew's offer and all the ways it would never work, all the ways he and Andrew are too different. It's a nice thought, but… He has Dan and Matt, and he likes them too much to leave them.

* * *

Over the next days, weeks, months, Aaron and Andrew continue to speak. It isn't much, really, but it's a few texts and the occasional meeting for lunch. It's more than he got out of Andrew the entire time they lived together - through high school and college. He knows himself too well, though. He wouldn't have appreciated any of Andrew's silent presence back then. It's odd that he does now, but he doesn't try to do the mental gymnastics required to pinpoint exactly why. He's too busy with his last year of med school anyway. He thinks Andrew is both cursed and lucky for his eidetic memory. Andrew had finished law school so quickly - and he already had a nice fucking job to boot. Aaron is still more than a little jealous.

Things change, as always. Andrew takes on Neil as his sub, and Aaron finds himself unreasonably jealous. He can't understand Andrew's attraction to Neil, not at all - at least until he spends those five days with the two of them. Neil is mouthy and annoying and girly, but he's also a masochist and he can take whatever Andrew decides to dish out. Neil knows how to handle Andrew, which is honestly more than even Aaron can claim. His brother has always mostly been a mystery to him. He understands a lot better now, since they've had a long, unpleasant discussion about the exact sort of “care” Andrew experienced in foster care, but Aaron still struggles sometimes.

Neil is annoying, yes, but Aaron doesn't resent him anymore. He's mostly just happy Andrew has someone who works well with him. Aaron might dislike Neil on principle, but he is still grateful for him and his presence in Andrew's life. Without Neil, who knows what else might have happened to him that night… Aaron tries not to think about that. Neil is a decent enough person not to make Aaron feel like he owes him anything, either.

When Neil leaves for three weeks to go to Europe to visit his family, Aaron almost misses seeing him at Eden's purely for the chance to harass him. They've made something of a game of it lately. It's more fun than truly insulting. He's pretty sure Neil likes insulting him just as much as Aaron enjoys his punishments from Dan and Matt after. Andrew doesn't even bother to say anything anymore, not even to make them stop. He told Dan and Matt that they were only granting positive reinforcement to bad behavior, but Dan and Matt keep punishing him anyway. Aaron certainly doesn't mind.

Andrew still goes to Eden's without Neil, but he mostly sits alone or talks to Matt or Aaron. Sometimes he'll speak to Kevin or Seth or Allison, but most of the time he just has a few drinks before he takes himself home. Aaron thinks back, again and again, to that first time Andrew kissed him. He remembers everything Andrew did for him during those five days he spent at Andrew's house. It's sort of sad to see Andrew alone again, even if it's only temporary.

When Dan and Matt inform Aaron of a week-long conference out in LA that they are required to attend, Aaron takes a chance. He waits until they're packing their bags the night before. He's sitting on the bed watching Dan toss her pajamas and underwear into a smaller suitcase that will hold her shoes and other shit. Her fancy clothes are all in suit bags like Matt's.

“While y'all are gone, I want to know if I have permission to ask Andrew to dom me,” Aaron says. His voice is quiet - even Andrew hadn't been able to do anything about that. He does keep his eyes on them, though, even when they stop what they're doing to look at him.

“Any particular reason?” Dan asks, recovering first. She adds another tank top to her bag. “I'm not saying no. I'm just curious.”

Aaron shrugs. “He's alone for two more weeks. Pretty sure he misses Neil, even if I know he'd never actually admit that.” Aaron flushes dark pink. “And I want him to.”

Matt leaves his bag on the dresser and comes to stand in front of Aaron. “Are you sure? He was really rough on you last time…”

“I'm sure,” Aaron says with a small nod.

“Okay,” Matt says with a sigh. He looks over at Dan. “I'm fine with it if you are.”

“Doesn't bother me,” Dan says with a shrug. “Tell Andrew we said no more fucking piercings. No body mods of any kind, for that matter! I don't even want to see your fucking hair dyed.” She points a threatening finger at him. “And no blood, either. I'm going to want to fuck your brains out when we get back, so make sure you can be ready for that, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aaron says quickly. She leans over and pecks his cheek. Matt kisses his forehead. They leave him alone after that and go back to their bags. Conversation drifts back to other topics, but Aaron is already texting Andrew.

 _dan and_ matt _said you can_ dom _me while_ theyre gone _if you want_ he taps out. He clicks his screen off and climbs off the bed around Dan's suitcase. He heads out to the kitchen and snags one of the cookies Dan made earlier. She always bakes when she's stressed out about anything at all. Aaron can't say he minds much since he usually gets to enjoy all the sweets. There's no way he can eat all the shit she's made in the last couple of days, though. He wonders if Andrew will take it. Andrew has a bigger sweet tooth than Aaron does by far.

Finally, Aaron gets a simple _yes_ as an answer. He doesn't ask when or what they'll do. Andrew will let him know, he's sure. Aaron is content with knowing Andrew will do anything with him at all, honestly.

Aaron spends the next two nights alone and a little miserable. Dan and Matt made sure he was never really alone after what happened that night at Eden's. This is the first time they've agreed to let him stay by himself. He definitely prefers their company to the big, empty house. The third afternoon, while he's finishing up some time for his residency at the hospital, Aaron gets a text from Andrew that reads _Eden's tonight_ and nothing more. Aaron is eager to get home and get ready for the night, which just makes the last few hours drag by achingly slow.

Around nine, the doorbell rings. Aaron flinches slightly, even though he's been expecting it. It's too quiet in the house, he guesses. He closes his laptop and leaves it on the coffee table, grabs his jacket from the chair, then makes his way to the front door. Andrew looks him over, and Aaron figures he must deem him presentable because he simply motions for Aaron to follow. Aaron grabs his keys from the hook by the door and steps outside. He shrugs into his jacket as he walks behind Andrew to his car.

Once they're on the road, Aaron looks at Andrew. “What are we doing tonight?” He clenches his fingers in the hem of his jacket. Andrew doesn't answer right away. He chews his lip for a moment when it doesn't appear that Andrew will give him an answer at all. “Andrew, I need to know…”

Andrew's fingers tense on the steering wheel for a moment, then he nods. “I have a few ideas if you are willing to do them. If not, tell me.”

“You know I will,” Aaron mutters, a little annoyed that Andrew still has to say that even after...everything. “Just tell me what you have planned.”

“I have a set of arm restraints that will bind your arms behind your back,” Andrew says in a low voice. “You will be unable to use your hands or arms for anything.”

“And? That's really nothing new,” he scoffs. “Matt ties up my arms all the time. I had to go out and buy a pair of armbands like yours to hide the bruises while I'm at work. Can't do that shit once I'm a surgeon, but we'll figure something else out.”

Andrew arches an eyebrow at him. “Tonight I am staking my claim over you. Publicly.” Aaron flushes but doesn't speak. “Everyone will know you also belong to me.” Andrew pauses for a moment. When he stops at a red light, he looks over at Aaron. “Is that all right with you?”

Aaron nods. “Yeah, okay.” Andrew gives him a pointed look. “Uh. Yes Sir.”

Andrew nods his approval. “You will do as I say. I will tell you beforehand what I intend to do, and if you have any objections, we will discuss them.”

“Like what?” Aaron presses. It feels like dangerous territory, insisting on having his answers now, but he knows himself well enough that he'll either deny every suggestion or accept everything without consideration and suffer for it later if he doesn't have an idea of what to expect. He needs it.

“I allowed Neil to pierce your nipples,” Andrew says slowly, as if testing the words before he lets them form into a sentence. “I would like to enjoy them myself since they have healed.”

At the mention of the piercings, Aaron can suddenly feel his shirt and jacket pressed tight against his chest. He doesn't typically wear tight clothing, but Dan has always insisted on it when he goes to Eden's. His shirt tonight is one of the ones she'd picked out for him to wear - two sizes smaller than anything he'd have chosen for himself, solid black, and made of an incredibly soft material. He likes it, but just now he wishes he'd chosen something else to wear. Once he takes off his jacket, everyone will be able to see the outline of the piercings and how stiff his nipples are through his shirt. For some reason, that seems more lewd that being completely naked.

“You have quite the masochistic streak lately,” Andrew continues. “I want to see how far I can push you. You will not come without my permission. Depending on how well-behaved you are, I will reward you.”

Aaron nods slightly and clenches his hands. The last of the drive to Eden's is short but silent. Aaron is tense as he waits for Andrew's first commands. He does nothing when they get out of the car, simply grabs a small duffle from his backseat and flicks his fingers for Aaron to follow. In no time at all, they're upstairs in the VIP lounge. Aaron recognizes nearly everyone here, and a blush warms his face. It isn't very crowded tonight, though - at least, not yet. Aaron sort of hopes it stays rather empty.

Andrew leads them to the back corner where the couch is. Aaron likes this little section since a lot of people ignore it. Andrew drops the bag on a cushion and looks to Aaron. “Jacket and shirt off for now.”

“Yes Sir,” Aaron says quietly. He isn't looking down, though - Andrew has to give him that much credit. Dan and Matt had taken to Andrew's method of training him not to look away with excitement. They would strap him into his posture collar any time they thought he needed a reminder. Aaron never minds much, really.

He shrugs out of his jacket first and folds it before draping it over the back of the couch. He pulls his shirt over his head and rests it over the jacket. Andrew points at the ground by his feet, so Aaron takes a step closer before kneeling. Andrew turns his attention to the bag for a moment.

“When you are with me, you will wear this from now on.” Andrew turns and holds out a wide, metal collar. Aaron's eyes go a bit wide. Andrew had instructed him not to wear his collar tonight, but he hadn't mentioned anything about this. “Do you accept?”

“Y-yes Sir,” Aaron stutters out. He's surprised and a little overwhelmed. Dan and Matt had given him his collar the first night they really played together, though that was after they'd had a long discussion about Aaron's limits at the time and he'd signed their contract. He'd been grateful for it, after, and it had destroyed him when Drake ruined it. This collar isn't leather, though, and Aaron thinks that's intentional in more than one way.

Andrew was there for him before Dan and Matt. He will be there after them - if there is an after. Andrew isn't going anywhere. This collar can't be destroyed. Aaron tips his head up and shivers as Andrew clicks it into place around Aaron's neck. It feels...permanent in a way the leather never did.

“Thank you,” Aaron whispers. Andrew loops his finger in the ring on the front and tugs Aaron up higher just slightly before crushing their lips together in a fierce, biting kiss. Aaron is left breathless and tingling when Andrew finally steps away.

“Rise,” Andrew says. He sounds bored, as always, but Aaron doesn't think he is. How can he be? Aaron stands quickly, his hand coming up to touch the metal collar around his neck. It's still cold, but warming quickly against his warm skin. “Turn around.” Aaron turns, putting his back to Andrew. It isn't always easy to turn his back on people, but he trusts Andrew - maybe more than anyone. “Put your arms down behind your back. I am going to bind them.”

Aaron obeys. A moment later, he feels cool leather against his skin. Andrew begins to tie the restraints tighter to ensure Aaron can’t free himself. Aaron’s arms are covered from his clasped hands to up above his elbows. Along with the ties are thick leather straps across Aaron's arms to hold strong against any struggling. It's interesting. Aaron definitely still likes rope better, but if he has to worry about bruising, this...would really work in his favor. He tugs at them to test the strength and finds that he probably couldn't put up too much of a struggle, but they'd be a good substitute.

Andrew has Aaron turn back around and kneel, then he leaves. Aaron assumes Andrew has gone to the bar, but he doesn't turn his head to look - he knows better. It only occurs to him then that he didn't get his own drink first as he usually does. He never drinks much at Eden's if he's here for a scene of any kind, but he likes taking what he's allowed to have.

Andrew returns a few minutes later - though it feels like ages since Aaron can only sit and stare at the couch - with a drink in each hand. He sits on the end of the couch and places one of the drinks on the end table. The other he holds to Aaron's lips. Aaron fights back a grimace, but he takes the sip Andrew offers. Andrew takes the glass back and sets it next to his own, then takes his own for a long drink.

He puts one of his boots solidly on the floor in front of Aaron by his knees. “You are going to polish my boots.”

The implication is clear. A flare of defiance blazes through Aaron. He sneers up at Andrew. “No.”

“Then you will not get another sip,” Andrew says, tapping the rim of Aaron's glass. He eyes Aaron for a moment. Aaron narrows his eyes. “Would you like to reconsider that answer?”

“No,” Aaron says again, more forcefully this time. His shoulders are already beginning to ache slightly, which is odd, but then he realizes that these restraints are different from the ropes Matt uses so often. They pull his shoulders back too tightly. It's uncomfortable, but that is likely the point. “I'm not licking your boots.”

Andrew takes another sip of his drink, then he sets it on the table and grabs the little bag. He tugs it across the couch to himself and digs around inside it for a moment. Aaron leans away slightly when he sees the weighted nipple clamps in Andrew's hand. Ever since Neil pierced his nipples, they've been nearly painfully sensitive. They were already sensitive to begin with, but it's so much worse now. Dan and Matt love to tease them, but they haven't used clamps yet.

“Obedience is rewarded,” Andrew says casually, “and defiance is punished. It is that simple.” He leans forward and pinches one of Aaron's nipples between two fingers, pinching the little bud around the steel bar. “I told you I was staking my claim over you. I also told you to do as I said. You know perfectly the level of obedience I expect from my playthings.”

That comment causes another flare of defiance. “I am not your fucking plaything,” Aaron snaps.

“Oh, but you are,” Andrew says with a slight smirk. He rubs and tugs at Aaron's nipple, causing Aaron to hiss slightly at the pleasure-pain sensation. “You knew what accepting that collar meant.” He eases the clamp onto Aaron's nipple slowly, and Aaron whimpers as it pinches around the bar piercing. Andrew goes for Aaron's other nipple and begins again. He attaches the second clamp quickly and drops the weight, letting it hit Aaron's tensed abs and swing. Aaron clenches his jaw tightly against the moan trying to rip its way out of his throat.

“Fuck you,” Aaron bites once he's fairly sure he has his voice under control. The words still come out a little rough, but he can't do much about that.

“Polish my boots,” Andrew commands, his voice dropping low and dangerous. He reaches out with one hand and grabs a fist full of Aaron's hair and forces him to bend down. He shoves Aaron's thighs far apart with his other boot and rests the toe on Aaron's dick, adding enough pressure to make Aaron ache.

“No,” Aaron says angrily, cutting his eyes up at Andrew around his arm.

“Then either use your safe word or I will continue to punish you,” Andrew says casually. He regards Aaron for a moment more when Aaron still doesn't budge. “Are your nipples hurting yet?”

“Yes,” Aaron says through gritted teeth. Andrew releases his hair and shoves him upright once more. Aaron takes a breath and watches warily as Andrew goes back into the bag. He's beginning to dislike this bag.

His dislike is well-founded, it turns out. Andrew takes out a long tapered candle. He pulls a lighter from his jacket pocket and lights the end of it, then holds it up to let the wax start to melt. “This particular candle has a higher melting point than most. The wax is quite hot to the touch, though not quite enough to blister.” Andrew slides forward on the couch and grips Aaron's shoulder, pushing him back until he's leaning precariously. Andrew keeps his boot on Aaron's crotch.

“No,” Aaron says, exactly as Andrew lifts the candle to let a hot drop of wax land on his chest directly above his nipple. Aaron hisses and flinches away, but he can't go anywhere. The drop rolls down to his nipple before it begins to cool and solidify. “Goddammit,” Aaron mutters lowly.

“If you wish for me to stop, simply agree to lick my boots,” Andrew says, the smirk back in place. He moves the candle so the next drop of wax lands directly on Aaron's other nipple. Aaron whimpers at the burn, then he moans and shivers as the feeling settles bone-deep.

Aaron watches the flame melt more wax. “You said you'd tell me what the plans were.” He doesn't have the usual anxiety that comes with not knowing, but he still wants to call Andrew out.

“I do believe I made that a stipulation of your good behavior,” Andrew says. “These are punishments, brat. You will get no warning unless I feel gracious enough to provide one.”

Aaron grimaces at the name, the implication, the harsh tone, the control Andrew has over him. He chokes on a groan as Andrew lets more hot wax drip directly onto his clamped nipple. It burns, yes, and it hurts worse than Aaron thought something like some stupid wax could hurt, but fuck. He arches his back into it. Andrew only drips a little more onto his other nipple to test Aaron, to see if he gets the same reaction twice. When he does, he blows out the candle and tosses it back into the bag.

Andrew grips the chain attached to the clamps at tugs at it, making Aaron jerk forward. “Stand up.” Aaron stands a little awkwardly without the use of his arms to help him balance and with Andrew's boot still on his dick. Andrew yanks on the clamps again, and Aaron nearly drops to his knees, his mouth open wide in a silent shout. Bored, Andrew drops the weight and quickly unbuttons and unzips Aaron’s black jeans. As usual for his trip to Eden's, he has on no underwear. Perfect.

“Keep still,” Andrew warns. Aaron doesn't budge, surprisingly. He's been defiant so far, and Andrew almost expected the pattern to continue. Perhaps asking Aaron to lick his boots is the only thing Aaron truly objects to. It doesn't matter in the end. Andrew gave the command, and Aaron should have followed it. “I am going to take these off,” Andrew says, flicking one the clamps, “and then we will continue with your punishments until you do as I asked.”

“I won't,” Aaron snaps. “Stop trying to make me. It won't happen.”

Oh, but doesn't Aaron know Andrew loves a challenge? “We shall see.” Andrew releases both clamps at once and watches as Aaron tenses and shakes in place, chewing his lip desperately and trying to fight the restraints on his arms. Andrew presses his fingers into Aaron's nipples, rubbing more feeling into them and making them hurt even worse - at least at first. He can judge about when the pain begins to ease by Aaron's relaxing expression, so he stops.

Andrew digs into the bag once more, grabs what he's looking for by feel alone, then stands and walks behind Aaron without letting him see what's in his hand. He stops at Aaron's back and reaches around him with one hand, gripping the top of his throat with one hand. He squeezes until he's sure Aaron is seeing stars, then slowly relaxes his hand. Aaron gasps and nearly stumbles, but Andrew keeps him upright with a hand on his shoulder. Before Aaron can completely recover, Andrew loops the thick, black, silk tie over Aaron's eyes. He listens to Aaron's sharp inhale, but Aaron doesn't protest this time. Andrew ties the knot on the back of Aaron's head tightly to ensure it won't fall, then he walks around him once more to the bag.

“Open your mouth,” Andrew commands. Aaron obeys, if slowly. Andrew pushes the top of the steel ring into Aaron's mouth, then the bottom. He's quick to buckle it into place before Aaron has a chance to attempt to spit it out. “Since you cannot use your hands and now you cannot use your mouth, your gesture to end the scene will be to stomp twice. This will act as a nonverbal safeword. Do you understand? Nod if you do.” Aaron doesn't budge for a moment, so Andrew roughly pinches his nipple around his piercing and tugs. Aaron whimpers and the sound is far louder with his mouth forced open. “Nod if you understand. I will not ask again.”

Aaron nods, though he does it so angrily Andrew pinches him again. Andrew takes his hands away and leaves Aaron to stand there for a moment without any touch. It doesn't take long before Aaron is flinching at every sound he can hear over the music.

Seth has been watching them intently since they walked in. Andrew raises one hand and beckons him closer. Seth smirks and stands. It doesn't take him long to cross the floor to them. Andrew simply shows Seth the conversation on his phone that he's had with Dan and Matt. When Seth nods, Andrew switches over to the camera app and leaves the device in Seth's hands.

Andrew lifts one hand and touches Aaron's chest. Aaron flinches badly. “Be still,” Andrew commands. He watches Aaron tremble for a moment more, then attempt to lock his muscles into place to hold perfectly still. Andrew keeps the tips of his fingers on Aaron's skin as he slides his hands down to Aaron's hips and the waist of his jeans. The jeans are tight, but Andrew shoves them down without much care. Aaron’s cock, free from the denim, stands erect. He wraps his hand around Aaron's cock and strokes him a few times, just for the fun of watching Aaron squirm, but he doesn't remain for more than a moment.

“Will you lick my boots now?” Andrew asks in a low voice. Aaron shakes his head firmly. “Very well.” Andrew slips a knife free from one of his armbands. He'd exchanged two of his usual knives for these special blades. Andrew presses the tip of the blade to Aaron's chest. Aaron sucks in a sharp breath, but he wisely doesn't move. Andrew slowly drags the blade down Aaron's chest, around his nipple, and ending at the top of his abs. Blood quickly wells up from the thin, shallow cut. Andrew flicks the dull edge of the knife against Aaron's nipple, and Aaron whimpers as he shakes. With the gag forcing his mouth open, the sound is louder than any he typically makes.

“Does it hurt?” Andrew mocks as he lifts the blade again. He rests the tip at Aaron's collarbone and drags it down slowly. The blade is razor-sharp. He doesn't have to apply much pressure at all to break the skin. The cut is thin and shallow, but it bleeds like the last one, little droplets forming between the seams of Aaron's skin and rolling down his chest. Aaron chokes on another whine, attempting to stifle the sound before he makes it. He isn't quite successful.

Andrew lifts the blade again, but this time he starts lower, carving the thin line around Aaron's ribs and up to the center of his chest. He repeats the pattern on the other side. The symmetry is nearly perfect. Aaron is shaking in place, drool sliding down his chin. Andrew flicks the dull side of the blade over Aaron's nipple again and watches as Aaron jerks and whimpers. He hasn't quite stepped away, but it's clear he wants to.

Andrew takes the knife away and leaves it on the table beside the couch. He grabs Aaron's drink and steps over to him once more. “Would you like a drink?” Aaron nods, so Andrew tips Aaron's head back and pours a small sip’s worth of the whiskey into Aaron's mouth.

As soon as Aaron swallows it, Andrew tips the glass to Aaron's chest, letting it pour over the cuts in the center of Aaron's chest. Aaron cries out sharply at the sudden burning sting. He tries to jerk away, but Andrew grips his shoulder tightly to keep him still. He digs his fingers in tight until Aaron stops trying to fight him.

“Are you prepared to lick my boots now?” Andrew asks. Aaron still shakes his head, which was expected. “I feel generous enough to warn you this time. I am going to try to force you to come. The objective is, of course, for you to avoid this. If you come, the punishments will only get worse. Understand?” Aaron nods slightly.

Andrew grabs Aaron's cock with one hand and strokes him roughly. Aaron draws in a deep, ragged breath. Andrew moves his hand toward the head of Aaron's cock and holds tight, then brings his other hand over. He places the center of his palm on the head of Aaron's cock and begins to rub in hard, fast circles. Aaron moans loudly, the sound breaking somewhere toward the end as his voice drops. He's shaking from the effort of keeping himself not only still, but upright as well. Andrew relents for a moment for several long, slower strokes, then he begins to rub hard again. Behind Andrew, Seth chuckles. Aaron shouts at the feeling, unable to hold in the sound with his mouth forced open by the gag.

Andrew repeats the pattern twice more before sinking to his knees. He stops rubbing hard at the head of Aaron's cock only to take the entire length into his mouth and down his throat. Aaron shouts again, his back arching. He curls forward a moment later, trying to get away from the way Andrew is sucking hard at him and driving his tongue into the slit. Andrew grips Aaron's hip with one hand hard enough to bruise. He swallows around Aaron's cock, trying to drive Aaron closer to orgasm.

Aaron has more control than he gave him credit for, though. Despite everything, he still doesn't come. He's whimpering on every exhale, trembling in place, and half slumped over, sweating and drooling. Yet he hasn't stomped or come. Andrew finally pulls away and stands.

“On your knees,” he commands. Aaron sinks to his knees gratefully, bowed over himself and panting for breath. Andrew grips Aaron's hair and forces his head up and back. He unzips his jeans and frees his cock only long enough to shove it through the wide metal ring holding Aaron's mouth open. Aaron gags at first, not expecting Andrew's cock in his throat, but he relaxes quickly. Andrew grips Aaron's hair tightly with one hand and holds his face with the other. He sets a ruthless, brutal pace as he fucks Aaron's mouth.

It takes almost no time for Andrew to come. He doesn't try to hold back, though. This isn't about him as much as it is claiming Aaron, about showing everyone who's watching who Aaron belongs to when Dan and Matt are away. He pushes his cock down Aaron's throat as he comes, getting far too much pleasure from the way Aaron gags and chokes around him.

When he pulls away, Aaron slumps again, gasping desperately for breath. Andrew tucks his cock back into his jeans. He regards Aaron for a moment, then sits down on the couch and puts the toe of his boot just under Aaron's cock. “Lick my boots,” Andrew commands again, “and you may get yourself off.”

Aaron is already bent over. Andrew slides his other boot directly under Aaron's mouth. He smiles, slow and awful, as Aaron's tongue darts out to lap at the worn, black leather. Aaron's first few thrusts against Andrew's other boot are light, pitiful things. Andrew lifts his toe slightly. Aaron moans softly and ruts harder into Andrew's boot, his tongue pressing flat to the other boot and licking a wide, long stripe up the side.

“Good boy,” Andrew says in a low voice. He brushes his fingers through Aaron's hair. “Obedience is rewarded,” Andrew reminds him quietly. “You may come whenever you wish.”

Aaron's rutting and bucking becomes a little wilder, his licking less controlled. He comes with a soft, low, broken moan. He slumps forward even further. Andrew catches his shoulder and pushes him upright. He kisses the corner of Aaron's mouth. He quickly unbuckles the gag first and tugs it away. Aaron slowly closes and opens his mouth, working the feeling into his jaw. Andrew digs his fingers into the muscles by Aaron's neck, and Aaron whimpers softly as he presses even closer.

Seth gives Andrew his phone. Andrew thanks him with a nod. Seth doesn't expect anything more from him, so he takes his leave. Andrew slides off the couch and kneels behind Aaron, working at the arm restraints first. He rubs at Aaron's shoulders and eases a little of the tension from the muscles with his strong fingers as Aaron slowly bends and moves his arms. Andrew tugs the blindfold away last, but only after he's settled in front of Aaron on the couch once more. He uses the cloth to gently wipe at Aaron's mouth, then he carelessly cleans Aaron's come from where it splattered on his boot. The jeans will just have to be washed later.

Andrew settles against the back of the couch and motions for Aaron to stand. Aaron does so slowly. “Get dressed,” Andrew says softly. Aaron tugs his jeans into place first, then he grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head. Andrew gestures to the couch beside himself, so Aaron sits on the opposite end. “I cannot provide the same comforts as Dan and Matt,” he says slowly, “but you may rest your head in my lap. Is this acceptable?” Aaron nods. He twists sideways a little and curls into himself as he uses Andrew's thigh for a pillow. Andrew grabs Aaron's jacket from the back of the couch and drapes it over him, then he begins to comb his fingers through Aaron's hair.

The master that has taken rather a liking lately to Andrew and his methods sends his slave girl over with drinks. Andrew takes the whiskey and sips at it as he offers the bottle of water to Aaron. Aaron sits up only enough to drink a few sips, then he puts the cap back on the bottle and sets it on the floor as he lies down. Andrew grabs the duffle once more and opens the small pocket on the inside. He takes out the bar of chocolate and opens it, breaks off a piece, and holds it to Aaron's lips. Aaron takes it after a moment and mostly lets the bite melt in his mouth. Once that piece is gone, Andrew presses another small piece to his lips.

“Drink the rest of your water,” Andrew says quietly. Aaron reluctantly drops his hand over the side of the couch and feels for the water bottle for a moment. Andrew helps Aaron sit up completely this time. Aaron drinks the rest of the water slowly but finishes all of it. “We will leave now.” Aaron nods as he screws the cap on the empty bottle.

Andrew ensures everything is in the duffle first. He has Aaron wait with it on the couch while he pays for their drinks at the bar. When he returns, he pulls Aaron up by his hand. He doesn't release Aaron's hand as he leads him downstairs and around the crowd. As they walk outside, Jean gives them a look that Andrew refuses to acknowledge and Aaron likely doesn't notice.

Andrew puts Aaron in the passenger's seat, tosses the duffel in the backseat, then sits behind the wheel. He lights himself a cigarette as he pulls out onto the main road. Aaron slumps against the door and fiddles with his zipper. Andrew is willing to bet Aaron assumes Andrew will take him home and leave him alone. Andrew doesn't say anything, but he makes it obvious when he doesn't take any of the roads necessary to get to the house Aaron shares with Dan and Matt.

Andrew ignores Aaron's soft look. He drives them to his own house and smokes another cigarette along the way. When they arrive at Andrew's house, he walks inside with Aaron on his heels. He bullies Aaron into taking a shower, then tosses only a pair of gym shorts at him afterward.

“Lie down,” Andrew says flatly. Aaron lies down on the edge of the big bed. Andrew begins to rub antibiotic cream into the thin cuts along Aaron's chest. They might not even need it, but he won't take chances. Andrew has no desire to see these marks scar.

When Andrew finishes, he makes Aaron sit up and drink another bottle of water while he takes his own quick shower. He goes back to his bedroom in only gym shorts and his armbands - without any knives in them. He pauses to kiss Aaron breathless for a moment, then he crawls into the bed and puts his back to the wall. Aaron rolls to look at him.

“If you need anything, wake me up,” he says simply. Aaron nods. He watches Aaron snake his hand across the mattress between them. Andrew huffs slightly, but he does twist their fingers together at least. They sleep, together.


End file.
